Freja Bennett
by ann11mary
Summary: Freja Bennett was a mystery to herself as well as others. Being a witch from a young age as well as having fair skin when all her family members have heavily tanned skin, she even doubts her real origins...but this doesn't stop her from loving her family. Her life takes an unbelievable turn when the Salvatore's arrive but she wasn't aware that the real drama was only beginning.


It all started in the 10th century Viking-era Europe, from the Kingdom of Norway where a young witch named Esther and her sister Dahlia were captured by Viking raiders. They were the only survivors and were kept alive so Dahlia could aid them by using her witchcraft. Esther was allowed to live freely. She turned her back on her magical heritage to marry Mikael, a wealthy landowner and powerful Viking warrior. She and her sister Dahlia, who since childhood had been her best friend, had sworn an oath to protect each other _always and forever_. They used to hum the song of the starlings together. Dahlia was distraught that Esther would rather lay with their captors than escape with her, as she lived like a slave.

A year later Esther discovers she is barren, and her desire for children ended in failure. Desperate, Esther turned to her sister for help. Dahlia performed the ritual at a high price, and Esther became fertile. She gave birth to a daughter named Freya, who was quickly followed by a boy named Finn. By the time they left the Old World for the New World, Esther was pregnant with their third child, a boy named Elijah. Mikael was a good husband and a doting father, who adored his children but especially loved his daughter Freya. However, during Esther's third pregnancy and while Mikael was away, Dahlia came to collect her price; the first child of the first generation, just as Esther had promised. She had also promised that she would give up every first child for every generation to come. Dahlia took Freya, and Esther lied to Mikael, telling him their daughter died of the plague and that she burned the body to stop its spread.

Born during the Middle Ages in Northern Europe, Ayana had became a dear friend and mentor to Esther . After Esther experienced what was believed to be the untimely death of her firstborn child, Ayana told Esther and her husband, Mikael, about a mystical land far away in the New World where the inhabitants experienced good health, speed and strength.Not wanting to lose any other children to Dahlia, Mikael and Esther, along with Finn, unborn Elijah, and Esther's friend and mentor Ayana and her husband, left Europe for the Americas, where several Viking colonies already existed. There, they settled in a village on the location of the future town of Mystic Falls in Virginia. Their neighbours were powerful werewolf warriors, and they quickly became a part of the society. Mikael became a fierce warrior who helped the werewolves in battle while Ayana became the village healer and taught Esther how to use her magic. Esther quickly became a very powerful witch, even considered by some as being the most powerful of her time.After their arrival in the New World, Ayana became known as the healer and prophet of their new village due to her frequent communion with the Spirits and her insight into the metaphysical and spiritual realms of the universe.

However, the loss of Freya had badly hurt Mikael, and he grew distant from his wife. Eventually, Esther took a liking to the young werewolf leader of the village, Ansel. The two begun an affair, as Mikael still neglected Esther. Esther eventually became pregnant with Ansel's child; and, realizing what Mikael would do to them if he ever found out, she returned to her husband. When she gave birth to a third boy, Niklaus, it renewed his hope for a family, Meanwhile Ayana also gave birth to a young baby girl who had fair skin like her husband unlike her own. Ayana was distraught when her husband had passed away a month before her daughters birth, leaving the pair without a man in the house and her daughter, without a father.

It was Mikael who gladly stepped into the role of the child's father. Even though he had 3 son's the loss of his daughter Freya had greatly affected him. He even named the little girl himself 'Freja' after freya herself. She was loved and cherished by Mikael and Ester like there own and was loved by all. She was a child of nature with magic and a very powerful memory which lead to a rapid progress in her learning speed.

Later three more children would be born to Mikael and Esther; two sons, Kol and Henrik, and a daughter, Rebekah and a baby boy Nathan to Ayana from her second husband. However, Mikael had become harsher to his sons as a result of Freya's loss. While he loved his children he wanted them to be fierce warriors, and his children came to fear him. To prevent Mikael from finding out her wedlock son's nature, Esther gave Niklaus a cursed pendant, which weakened him and prevented him from triggering his curse. This led him to be viewed badly by Mikael, and he suffered the brunt of his violence often times Freja stepped in whenever she witnessed Mikaels actions.

She was the only one who was able to calm down Mikael without feeling the brunt of it. Esther also forbade Ansel from seeing their son; but the werewolf remained close, knowing that Niklaus would one day trigger his curse and need him. Despite Mikael's contempt for Niklaus, the family was a close one due to Freja's actions. When Niklaus was abused, Freja taught him to hum a song which she learnt from Ester,who sung by the starlings she'd brought to the new world long ago, the song that her sister Dahlia and she used to hum.

However, the family's happiness came to an end when Klaus and Henrik, fascinated by the werewolves, snuck out of the caves to see them turn on the full moon, which was forbidden by their village's laws...

...The early morning rays of light where just touching the top of the trees after the full moon marking the dawn of a new day when a wail and crying was heard in the distance from the direction of the forest caves. Rebekah was at Ayana's visiting Freja. They were both inspecting the items that Ayana had at her workshop when the screaming was heard causing both of them to rush out.The scene that they witnessed left them both in shock and immobile for a moment.

Rebekah's brother Nicklaus was carrying a bloody and hardly breathing body of her youngest brother Henrik shouting for there mother. Freja was the first one to snap out of the shock. She immediately took charge of the situation and immediately instructed Elijah to inform Mikael of the situation and Finn to find their mothers. She then knelt down ripping her long skirt to staunch the blood and mutters spell after spell to heal him while Rebekah questions Klaus as to what happened.

The moment Freja utters her first spell, she knows that Henrik is beyond saving,but she doesn't stop.It was to this scene that Ester and Ayana rushes in.Esther pleaded with Ayana to save her son, though Ayana stated that the Spirits would not give them a way and that he was gone. When Freja's fear was confirmed she new what she had to do. Freja started chatting a spell that was foreign to the witches at first until Ayana recognised the spell and started shouting at her daughter to stop and harshly rips her apart from Henrik's body but the damage was already done. It was then that Mikeal rushes in just to witness and catch the dying child in his arms. Freja had already completed the spell which sacrifised her life for Henriks. Freja proclaims her love for them all with her dying breath... and Henrik breaths in his new life...


End file.
